


Duck and Cover

by small_town_girl



Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_town_girl/pseuds/small_town_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's spending the night at Kurt's and gets a surprise in the middle of the night. Written for the Glee Fluff Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck and Cover

“I’m really glad your step mom talked your dad and my mom into letting me spend the night,” Blaine smiled as he curled a little closer to Kurt. It was a cold night, the wind was blowing so hard it sounded like a constant whistle, but it gave the boys the perfect excuse for a little cuddling.

“You say that every time you sleepover Blaine,” Kurt pointed out, though Blaine could hear the smile in Kurt’s voice.

“Well I like sleeping over,” Blaine defended himself. Kurt’s bed was so much more comfortable than the beds at Dalton, where Blaine stayed even on the weekends if Kurt didn’t invite him to go to Lima with him. His own father never wanted him home on the weekends and the only reason he got to go home on holidays was because the Dalton dorms were closed.

“Then go to sleep,” Kurt giggled. Blaine decided he was right. They’d already spent most of the night talking and watching movies. It had to be close to four in the morning, Blaine figured.

It didn’t take long for Blaine to hear Kurt’s breathing even out, signalling his friend had fallen asleep. Kurt usually fell asleep before Blaine. Blaine had trouble falling asleep if there was someone else in the room who was still awake. It was why he avoided overnight parties.

The dark room was suddenly lit up by a streak of lightning, and a few seconds later a loud crash of thunder boomed. Kurt stirred slightly but didn’t wake, curling closer to Blaine instead. Blaine just smiled and snuggled deeper under the covers, waiting for sleep to claim him.

“Kurt!” an urgent whisper came from the doorway and Blaine sat up as he heard footsteps run into the room. Something heavy landed on the bed, causing him to bounce, and he had two arms that definitely didn’t belong to Kurt wrapped around his waist and a face pressed against his neck. “Make it stop, make it stop.”

Blaine recognized Finn’s voice and he could both hear and feel how scared the tall teen was, voice trembling and body shaking, so Blaine awkwardly patted Finn on the back and reached out for Kurt. He found empty space where Kurt had been sleeping moments ago.

“Good morning Finn Hudson,” Kurt’s voice came from somewhere next to them but Blaine’s view was blocked by a boy who seemed to think he was a hug-a-bear. He really hated how Kurt sounded so amused at his predicament.

“Kurt?” Finn now sounded confused and, much to Blaine’s relief, loosened his hold enough for Blaine to pull away. “Dude! You’re not Kurt. What did you do with Kurt?”

“Blaine’s spending the night Finn,” Kurt’s explanation was far more patient than Blaine could have managed. He suspected Kurt dealt with Finn a lot. “I did tell you this.”

“Oh,” Finn said. There was another streak of lightning that sent Finn diving for where Blaine hoped Kurt was sitting. He was positive he heard a whimper right before the thunder drowned out Finn.

Blaine fumbled around until he found the switch for Kurt’s bedside lamp. The sight that greeted him almost made him laugh. Finn was practically curled in Kurt’s lap, head tucked under Kurt’s chin and both hands gripping one of Kurt’s arms so tight his fingers were turning white. Blaine didn’t know it was possible for somehow so tall to fit their body in such a small space.

“As you’ve probably guessed Finn’s scared of storms,” Kurt explained as he stroked his free hand up and down Finn’s back. “And it’s better if he comes in here instead of our parents’ bedroom. Don’t ask.”

Blaine decided he really didn’t need to ask.

“Shhh Finn, you’re okay,” Kurt soothed his stepbrother and Blaine melted. “You’re in the house, you’re safe, you’re not alone.”

Blaine watched as Finn calmed under Kurt’s touch and his words. The jock slowly uncurled his body until he was lying on the bed with his head in Kurt’s lap and Kurt’s fingers were running through his hair.

“Think you can try to sleep now?” Kurt asked.

Finn nodded and Blaine noticed he still hadn’t let go of Kurt’s hand. His grip was nowhere as tight as before and if Kurt wanted to, he could probably easy pull away but he never tried.

“You can tell him. I’ll listen.” Finn’s words were slurred and he sounded finally on the verge of sleep.

“Okay,” Kurt smiled. “You sleep.”

Silence filled the room for the next few minutes as they waited for Finn to fall asleep. Outside the wind was still howling but the worst of the storm seemed to have moved passed while Kurt was taking care of Finn. They somehow managed to get settled into bed with Kurt in the middle then Blaine reached over to turn off the lamp at Kurt’s request.

“When Finn was younger, around seven I think he said, he had a classmate tell him that soldiers were coming home from the war,” Kurt began to explain. “Finn thought that meant his dad would be coming home too. After Carole put him to bed he snuck out and waited on the front doorstep for his dad. He wasn’t out there long, Carole found him after a half-hour, but it was storming out that night. He only gets this bad when he’s stressed out about something. Usually he’s such a deep sleeper that he sleeps through storms if they’re not too bad but stress makes him a lighter sleeper so he hears the storm, remembers how terrified he was that night, and this is what happens.”

“That’s really sad,” Blaine didn’t really know what else to say. “You’re really good with him,.”

“Lots of practice,” Kurt’s giggle was infectious and Blaine found himself smiling back. “We really should get some sleep. Carole or my dad will be checking on us in a few hours when they wake up.”

“Well then,” Blaine said, “goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
